


In the Dark

by thallas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thallas/pseuds/thallas
Summary: Summary: Uh-oh, someone decided to use Steve as a defender against others trying to get in her pants without him knowing. Steve doesn’t like hearing about this from someone else.Warnings: dub-con, thigh/leg riding, fucking bossy steveWord Count: 1.1k (just a drabble)
Relationships: Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	In the Dark

The rain pounded hard on the glass of the window you were in front of. You sighed. The electricity went out long ago, lightning shocked through the sky, lighting up the very dark world. You weren't bothered a lot by the electricity going out, other than for the fact it was getting cold. You shivered harshly. It was always cold since the snap.

"Need some warming up?" 

You heard a husky voice ask. You jumped; You thought your doors were locked. You turned to make out Steve in the dark, "What the hell, Steve?"

He smirked and shrugged. 

"How the fuck did you get in here?" You asked. "You scared me." 

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. A little birdie let me in on a little secret on how." He replied. 

"Now, I have a question for you." His expression suddenly turned much darker. "Is it true that you've been telling some people a little false information about us?" 

You flushed, "Well, um, they're not... I didn't mean to." 

He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't mean to tell others that you were having sex with me?"

Your face burned in the dark. 

"No- I didn't, people were just-just," You stumbled over your words. 

"Just what?" he inquired, "Because I know for a fact you haven't had sex with me, (Y/n). I would break you." 

"Other people were trying to get with me," You tried to explain, "So I told them-" 

"That you were with me?" he laughed. 

You were almost hurt by the way he was acting. 

"If it's such a big deal to you, Captain," You spat out his alias with venom and hatred, "then you can leave and tell everyone it's not true." 

"That wasn't the reason I came here." 

"Then what was? To make fun of me for it, to laugh at me, to humiliate me?" You asked, hostilely, "You can leave now because you've already done all of that." 

"No. None of those were the reason I came here, either." He stated calmly. 

"Then what was?" You grew louder. Steve took a step forward as you took a countering one back. 

"I came here to make the rumors true."

Your heart stopped. 

"What?" You whispered, suddenly quiet. 

"So," he continued, "What I want you to do is go to your room, and strip." 

"What? No." You stated. "You can't make me." 

His aura and demeanor were both demanding and darker than usual, "You wouldn't want me to make you." 

His voice came out as a growl, short of just sounding animalistic.

"Now," he stated calmer than before, "Go."

If your cheeks weren't burning up before, they sure are now. 

"Steve-"

"I said go. Don't test me, (Y/n)." he warned. 

You walked past him, heading to your bedroom. He turned and grabbed your arm. "Don't keep me waiting." 

You looked into his eyes, they were dark and filled with lust. He released his grip on your arm and gave a little push at the middle of your back to force your body forward. You walked to your room and quickly shut the door. You leaned up against it, out of breath panicking, and wondering what you were going to do. You waited and waited, until you didn't have any more time left; a loud knock resounded at the door. 

"Are you undressed yet?" an impatient voice called through the thick, wooden door.

"Uh, um- just give me a second." 

You finally realized he meant what he said, and wasn't going to stop until you gave him what he wanted. You quickly undressed and tried to cover yourself. Nonetheless, you were embarrassed.

"O-okay, I'm, um, undressed." 

The door opened and you looked away. When you finally had the confidence to look, was when you heard his loud boots walking over to you. You scoffed, how was it fair he got to stay in his clothes?

He was holding a chair with him, which confused you. He obviously saw your look, giving you a smirk. 

"Why do you have a chair?" You asked. 

"Move your hands." He ignored your question.

You slowly moved your hands, maybe he would answer your question now. He set up the chair and sat down in it. He gave you an expectant look and patted his lap. 

"Sit." 

You walked over to him, and tried to hesitantly sit on his lap, but he pulled back. 

"Not like that." He grabbed your hips and pulled you down onto only one leg, positioned so your clit was against the fabric of his jeans. You gasped out in surprise and he grinned. 

He leaned forward towards your ear, "You're going to ride my leg until you cum."

"I-I can't Steve." 

"Yes, you can." 

His hands, still resting on your hips, pushed you forward, forcefully grinding you on his leg. You bit your lip, as Steve licked his. You experimentally grinded your lips down onto his leg, and moaned out. It felt so good. Steve brought a hand up, entangling his hand in your hair as he groaned. You continued to thrust your hips against his leg, as he pulled you into a kiss. He broke away, "Such a naughty girl, hmm?"

You rested your forehead against his, getting tired.

"S-Steve, it feels so good." 

He started to kiss down your neck as you came closer and closer to climax. Pleasure overwhelmed your body, the rough feeling of the rubbing on your pussy made the sense fully heighten. You felt yourself get wet, the wetness absorbing into Steve's jeans. Steve pushed your hips down further only making the grinding harder and more pleasurable. 

"Ah, Steve," You moaned. 

He smirked holding your hips down. You couldn't stop if you wanted to, your body moving on its own to relieve your sexual needs. Your moans and breaths grew louder with each grind of your hips. 

"Steve, Steve," You whimpered delightfully, "Oh, ah, it feels so good!"

He brought his hands up to your breasts, relieving the pressure of him holding you down. He pulled and pinched your nipples as he played with you. 

You moaned breathlessly as your eyes clenched shut, having to work less hard, you were easily able to lull yourself into climax. The fabric roughly and delicately grazed your pussy for the last time as you soaked Steve's jeans in juices from your cum. 

"Steve!" 

You were breathless and rested against his chest. Soon he spoke up again. 

"Now it's my turn. On your knees." 

\- - -

Safe to say, when other people tried to get in your pants, you didn't need any excuses.


End file.
